Rob Goorhuis
Rob Goorhuis (Amsterdam, 25 maart 1948) is een hedendaags Nederlands componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent, klavecinist, pianist en organist. Levensloop Zijn studies voor deed Goorhuis aan de conservatoria van Utrecht, Arnhem en Tilburg in de hoofdvakken koor- en orkestdirectie alsook in de vakken piano, orgel en muziektheorie. Aansluitend was hij lang actief als dirigent en instrumentalist en dirigeerde diverse koren en orkesten, zoals het "Utrechts Begeleidingsorkest". Als organist en clavecinist trad Rob Goorhuis natuurlijk op in Nederland, maar gaf hij ook concerten in België, Frankrijk, Italië, Duitsland en Polen. Hij maakte deel uit van Ensemble Sanssouci en Dialogo Musicale en concerteerde in het bijzonder met het Hannover Knabenchor tijdens het Festival Wallonie te Luik en met Dialogo Musicale op het Festival Oude Muziek in Utrecht. Hij speelde delen uit het «Buxheimer Orgelbuch» voor de Westdeutscher Rundfunk (WDR). Goorhuis toerde internationaal met de Utrechtse Studentencantorij en was een hele tijd de vaste continuospeler van het Utrechts Barok Consort. Hij is directeur van de Biltse Muziekschool te Bilthoven, waar hij onder andere Rocco Havelaar als leerling had. Goorhuis is bovendien dikwijls jurylid bij (concert)wedstrijden van blaasorkesten. Enkele van de wedstrijden waar Rob Goorhuis reeds jureerde: Wereld Muziek Concours, Kerkrade, het Eidgenössisches Musikfest, Fribourg, de Nederlandse Brassband Kampioenschappen, Zutphen, the Swiss Open Contest, het Vlaams Open Brassband Kampioenschap en het World Band Festival Luzern. Als componist was hij aanvanklijk autodidact, maar op het terrein van de HaFaBra-orkesten was hij al spoedig geen onbekende meer. Hij componeerde meerdere werken als verplichte werken voor de concoursen voor de landelijke federaties. In 2003 ontving Rob Goorhuis de Gerard Boedijn Penning voor zijn verdienste voor de Nederlandse blaasmuziek. Op 24 november 2006 werd Rob Goorhuis benoemd tot Ridder in de Orde van Oranje Nassau. De bijbehorende versierselen werden hem overhandigd door de burgemeester van de gemeente De Bilt A. Tchernoff. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1987 Il trovatore voor solo stem (alt of bariton), koor en orkest Werken voor harmonie- en fanfare-orkest en brassband * 1978 Concertino, voor fanfareorkest *# Larghetto *# Lamento (Mesto) *# Finale (Allegro vivace) * 1981 Die Brücke am Tay, voor fanfareorkest * 1984 Suite', voor harmonieorkest *# Introduction *# Estampia *# Virelai *# Trotto * 1985 ''Discoverture voor fanfareorkest * 1985 Impromptu * 1986 Ramajana Suite *# Jatayu's fight *# Sita imprisoned at Langka *# Hanuman's fight *# Sita and Rama reunited * 1986 Sonate, voor fanfareorkest * 1987 Variations on a Pentatonic Theme, voor fanfareorkest *# Variation *# Variation *# Variation: Interludium (Choral) *# Variation: Scherzo *# Variation: Finale (brillant) * 1987 Petite Suite Française, voor fanfareorkest * 1988 Missa Basilica, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Sanctus *# Benedictus *# Agnus Dei * 1988 Sinfonietta, voor fanfareorkest *# Moderato *# Scherzetto interrotto (Allegro scherzando) *# Vivace * 1988 Divertimento, voor piano en fanfareorkest * 1989 Poème Symphonique "Les trois Histoires de Jean de Bruges", voor fanfareorkest * 1989 The mystic Trumpeter, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * 1990 Quatro bosquejos españoles, voor fanfareorkest *# Danza de caer y de levantarse *# Cuando te miro a lo ojos *# Temperamento *# Danza del amor * 1990 Passion en Tendresse, voor fanfareorkest * 1991 Concert Prelude, voor fanfareorkest * 1992 Rhapsody for Tienhoven, voor solo saxofoon en fanfareorkest * 1993 The Innocent Condemned, voor fanfareorkest * 1994 Ouverture concertante, voor fanfareorkest * 1994 Fantasia, voor fanfareorkest * 1995 The Robber Knight, voor fanfareorkest * 1996 Chansons Bachiques, voor harmonieorkest *# les narbantons *# les jarrons *# les serpentières *# dessus des golardes * 1997 Burlesque, voor brassband (verplicht werk op het Europees Brassband Kampioenschap) * 1997 Ouvertüre "Die Schlacht bei Varlar", voor harmonieorkest * 1997 La Forza dello loro Vita, voor fanfareorkest * 1997 Le Champion de Tir, voor fanfareorkest * 1998 Quatre chansons voor zangstem (bariton), gemengd koor (ad lib.) en fanfareorkest - op teksten van Jacques Brel *# Avec élégance *# Sans exigences *# L'Amour est mort *# La cathédrale * 1999 Fiori Musicali, voor fanfareorkest * 1999 Fright'ning White, voor fanfareorkest * 1999 Les Marteaux de la Marine * 1999 Tot de doden - geïnspireerd door het gelijknamige gedicht van Ed Hoornik * 2000 Aedificare Arte Est, voor fanfareorkest * 2000 A Tribute to Henk Badings, voor brassband (verplicht werk voor het Wereld Muziek Concours, Kerkrade) * 2000 On wings of Liberty - Concert march * 2000 Tot de doden, ceremoniële muziek voor de Nationale dodenherdenking * 2001 The Chairman, voor harmonie, fanfare of brassband * 2001 Fúzje, voor fanfareorkest * 2001 Quatre Moulins à Roue, voor fanfareorkest * 2001 Requiem voor de mens, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * 2000 Excelsior, voor harmonieorkest * 2002 Colditz castle, voor harmonieorkest * 2003 Highland Village Dances, voor fanfareorkest * 2003 Peace for the world, voor harmonieorkest * 2003 La terre voor fanfareorkest * 2003 Samson, voor harmonieorkest * 2003 Drachten - tussen psalm en morgenrood- '', voor fanfareorkest * 2004 ''In memoriam Piebe Bakker, voor fanfareorkest * 2004 Public Spirit, voor harmonieorkest * 2005 Chameleon, voor brassband * 2005 Columbus, voor harmonie- of fanfareorkest * 2005 Don Quichote, voor harmonieorkest * 2005 Edge of Fields and Meadow, voor fanfareorkest * 2007 Concert, voor klarinet en harmonieorkest * 2008 Fincas de Trabajo, paso doble voor fanfareorkest * 2008 Sonata da Chiesa, voor fanfareorkest * 2008 The Fever Tree, voor harmonie- of fanfareorkest * 2008 The Legend of the Cloak, voor brassband * 2009 Trompet Concert, voor fanfareorkest * 2009 The Pulse of Life, voor harmonieorkest * 2009 Tuba Concert, voor fanfareorkest Muziektheater Opera's Werken voor koor * De moord van Raamsdonk, voor gemengd koor, strijkorkest en pauken Vocale muziek * 1977 Nader tot U, voor bariton, dwarsfluit, piano en slagwerk - tekst: Gerard Reve *# Preludium *# Altijd wat *# Bekentenis (recitativo) *# Paradijs *# Aan de maagd, vierde persoon Gods *# In Uw handen *# Aan de engel Kamermuziek * 1977 Five miniatures for two flutes * 2001 Flying Saints forever, voor koperensemble * Epiphany, voor koperkwintet en slagwerkensemble Werken voor orgel * Danses didactyles, voor orgel (pedaalsolo) Bibliografie * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 Externe links * Officiële internetpagina Categorie:Nederlands componist Categorie:Nederlands dirigent Categorie:Nederlands muziekpedagoog Categorie:Nederlands organist Categorie:Nederlands pianist Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek de:Rob Goorhuis